


Elastic Heart

by DearMrCrayola



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: Isla is good friends with Trafalgar Law. After an eventful evening on her anniversary that leaves her broken, Law decides it's best if he takes care of her. However what he didn't expected was the raging storm that grows inside her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper long story, I do apologise in advance if it is not that good. All comments are welcome.

The stars dotted in the cloudless midnight sky looked homely to the woman that had been destroyed. Sitting twenty stories up above the teaming lights of the bustling city below, jean clad bruised legs dangled seamlessly over the edge of the roof. Staring bleary eyed into the vast darkness of the sky she could see her ragged breaths leaving her bloody cracked lips in long puffs of condensation, shivering slightly as the numbing breeze blew around her mutilated skin. She was sporting two black eyes, a busted nose, deep purple bruising her jawline, she had fresh cuts, scabs and scars crisscrossing all over her body, her long, smooth, platinum blonde hair was matted as the blood dried into a congealed lump on the back of her head and adorning the fragile frame was torn clothing that did nothing to shield her from the winter's weather. 

Tears started to roll down the woman's cheeks as the memories filled her to the brim with hatred and anger. Gritting her teeth her body erupted into violent shakes that wracked her body, a muffled sob fell from her lips as a hand darted up quickly to cover her mouth. How could one human being be so cruel to another?

Isla and Dan, Isla & Dan, Mr. & Mrs Newmarket, the gifts from their six year anniversary had started to pile up in the corner of the room, kicking off their shoes in the hallway, arms full with more gifts they made their way into the small living room. They only went for dinner with a few close friends and came back like Santa's elves.

The gifts from friends, family and colleagues reached from floor to roof and then some, all beautifully decorated. Isla picked up one she had been eyeing all day, gently sitting on the sofa she started to unwrap the floral paper. It was a beautiful crafted ornate wooden box, intricate patterns laced with flowers. Dan plopped down beside Isla and took a look. "Ohhh that's pretty, what's inside?" Dave asked resting a hand on her thigh. Upon opening the box Isla's eyes widened, it was a pink and blue hand made baby grow. On the front it read 'Baby Newmarket', there was also a pair of new born baby boots and socks. Underneath was a picture frame, the picture was of Isla and Dan at Ella's and Mark's wedding. Tucked in the corner of the box was a little note that read 'For when your love creates another life' - Ella & Mark  
Isla's hazel eyes brimmed with tears, this has to be one of the sweetest presents she had ever received. Although Dan sat quietly beside her, rage started to fill his being, clenching his fists, he started to tremble.   
"Are you pregnant..?" Dan quietly hissed beside the woman.  
"What..?" Isla turned to look at Dan who had his eyes trained on the wall In front of him trying to steady his increasingly erratic breathing.  
"I said are you pregnant?" He questioned again, this time louder for her to hear.  
"No I'm not, if I was you would be the first to know" Isla spoke softly, not wanting to anger him further.

Dan was known for having a violent temperament, when Dan got angry Isla would go and lock herself in their bedroom until he calmed down, there have been a few incidents where he had hit Isla without meaning too. Usually when he had calmed down he would knock on the bedroom door, apologising for scaring her or forcing her away. However tonight was not like any other night, Dan had been remaining calm all afternoon, he couldn't stand their friends and colleagues for too long. The whole day Dan spent biting his tongue otherwise he would end up saying something, more so out of spite than actually mean it. Upon Isla opening the box and seeing what had been stored in it was the final straw for Dan, how could Isla have not told him she was pregnant, why on earth did she tell that so called friend of hers first. That had done it then, listening to her lie through her teeth to him. Standing up swiftly he snatched up the wooden box from her lap and launched it across the room.

"LIAR!!" He spat as the box smashed into splints of wood against the wall and fell with a thud to the carpet. Scrunching the baby grown into his fist he bought it up to her now frightened face, he leant down so he was face to face with her.  
"What is this then if your not pregnant" he hissed, saliva left his lips and landed on her face.  
"The note said.." Isla started timidly.  
"I don't care what the fucking note said, explain this you fucking bitch" he shouted in her face, as he pulled away to stand up, he reared his still clenched fist and smacked her right in her eye. Isla hissed at the sudden contact and bought her hand up quickly to cover the already blackening eye. She knew to not scream in pain, she knew to not fight back because it would make the situation worse.

"I said explain it!" He shouted again turning to train his gaze back onto wall.  
"This does not mean I am pregnant Dan, Ella had put this together for if he have a child in the future" Isla began softly.  
"But why would she make this if you are not pregnant, you usually give gifts like these at baby showers, not anniversary's" he spat. Bringing the small piece of material up to inspect, using both hands he ripped the thing in two. Isla sat motionless on the little sofa, wide eyed. 

Turning to look at the frozen woman on the couch, his wild blue eyes were glazed with anger and lust. Making short work of the distance between them, he put both hands either side of Isla on the back of the sofa, leaning in to whisper into her ear.   
"You want a baby, I'll give you a fucking baby" his voice was husky as he bought his head down and bit harshly into the tender flesh on her neck. Isla cried out in pain as his teeth clamped shut around the skin, tugging like he was trying to pull it off.  
"Dan what are you doing! Get off" Isla placed her hands on his chest, attempting to push him away.  
"This is what you want isn't it?" He questioned, mumbling against her skin.  
"No this isn't what I want" Isla gasped out, trying to find her lost breath. Dan pulled his face away from her neck and looked her dead in the eyes.  
"Please stop" Isla pleaded as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks.   
"That's a nice bruise you've got there, it looks odd though" Dan spoke softly, rubbing his thumb gently underneath her swelling eyes.   
"Looks a bit out of place, I think I'll have to make the other one match" his change in behaviour scared Isla to no end. Before she knew it a sharp searing pain shot through the other eye. Crying out in pain again, one of his large hands clamped over her mouth.  
"You have to keep quiet baby girl or the neighbours will start to suspect something is afoot" he chuckled darkly as a sneer enveloped his lips. Isla managed to free her mouth, swallowing deep gulps of air.   
"Aww you look like a frightened little rabbit" Dan smirked as he twirled some of her locks round his fingers. Isla managed to gather her scattered thoughts, as a wave of confidence hit her with full force. Quickly raising her knee it connected with his groin, Dan fell back onto the floor groaning in pain.

Isla got up off the sofa and started to make her way to the bedroom like she usually did, until his hand reached out, gripped her ankle and pulled it towards him. Isla screamed as she went tumbling to the floor, smashing the bridge of her nose on the door frame. Laying in a heap on the carpet, Dan barely got onto his hands and knees, crawling his way over to her, flipping her over. Scrunching her eyes closed Isla tried not to make a sound as his hands roamed up under her shirt groping at all available skin. As quick as lightening he tried ripping her shirt off but to no anvil, all he did was manage to rip some of the seams, growling in defeat he settled for unbuttoning her jeans, sliding an uninvited hand under the waistband of her underwear.  
Wiggling underneath him Isla tried to get free, Dan's free hand wrapped it's self into her hair as he lifted her head from the ground and smacked it against the door frame. Gasping in pain Isla stopped fighting him, before she knew it she passed out because the pain was too much, as her heavy eyelids closed she heard Dan whisper,  
"Look at what you're making me do".

A few hours had passed, Isla lay bloodied and bruised on the living room floor, covered in nothing but her ripped t-shirt. Rolling over onto her side, her muscles groaned in pain, her subconscious screaming at her to open her eyes, to make sure that she was alone before she moved. Slowly opening one black eye she scanned the room, Dan was no where in sight. Using one hand she run it up the side of her leg, she was bare from the waist down and In between her legs was very sore. Rising up slowly she kept her eyes closed as her aching muscles told her to lay back down. Upon standing up she reached out to the sofa to steady herself as she took in deep breaths. Her mind was reeling, Dan had hurt her a few times in the past so much so at one point he had hospitalised her because she had tried to stop him from hurting himself whilst in a blind fit of rage, in the end it was her that got hurt, badly. But he had never done anything like this before. 

Opening her eyes and gaining her balance she grabbed her jeans, putting them on gently as not to disturb the damaged skin between her legs. Picking up her phone from the coffee table she pressed the unlock button to see that the time was now 12:30 am, she had been out cold for 3 hours. Her hands were shaking as she scrolled through her contacts list, she had to tell someone and the only person that she could trust was her good friend Trafalgar Law. Pressing the call button she bought the phone up to her ear. 

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring...This person is unable to take your call, please leave a message after the tone.

Isla cancelled the phone call, her breathing started to pick up, anxiety starting to perk up. What if Dan was still in the house, what if he had left and would be back soon, what would he do if he found out that she had told someone. Pressing the call button again, placing the phone to her ear again. All she received was voicemail the next 3 tries.   
'Okay last time' she told herself. Again she received voicemail however this time she left one.   
"Erm hey Law it's Isla..." She whispered pausing, thinking about how to word her situation correctly.   
"I really need to talk to you, I need you to call me back once you get this, I'm sorry but I can't talk too loud incase Dan is still here, okay speak to you later bye" her voice wavered on the ending and she broke down.

In the door way stood Dan, quietly watching Isla, rage starting to bubble up inside him again. Isla turned to make her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, coming face to face with him.   
"Who are you calling this late at night eh?, why can't you talk too loud? What about me eh?" He hissed coming closer to her.  
"Erm... I was just calling Law, he's been helping me find you a birthday present, I just thought he might have found something, he usually finishes work at midnight" Isla stuttered out.  
"You're lying, you're stuttering, you were going to tell him what happened this evening aren't you, and don't bother trying to lie to me again" Dan raised his hand and back handed her across her face. Isla stumbled back and fell over the coffee table smashing the glass decoration bowl in the process, shards fell all over the place, digging into her skin.   
"You useless wench, you can't even stand up for yourself" Dan shouted going into the kitchen, coming back with another glass and a lighter. Isla tried to scramble away which in turn pushed the shards in her hands further into her skin. Dan aimed and threw the glass at her, it smashed as it made contact with the side of her head. Isla dropped to the floor again. Dan approached squatting over her, resting himself on her back he wrapped his hand in her hair and forced her head up. Leaning down he flicked on the lighter in front of her face.   
"You think you're so hot on lying don't you, well let's test this shall we" Dan snarled in her ear. Shutting the lighter off he placed the burning metal to the side of her neck. Her skin seared as the burning sensation started to take effect. Isla nearly bit her lip off with the amount of pain that was pulsing through her nervous system.  
"You like your hair don't you... Well I don't" Dan huffed nonchalantly as he threw her head down. Isla's face bounced off the floor, a gasp left her lips as he bought the lighter to the ends of her hair, dangling them before her eyes. She watched as the strands started to disappear before her eyes, the smell of burnt skin and hair assaulted her nose, making her stomach churn, she had to swallow the bile that had risen in her throat, it burnt her throat on the way down.   
"Much better" Dan laughed hysterically as he put out the flaming lighter.   
"I can't even look at you now, you're a fucking mess" he said as he got off her, punting her in the ribs as he stood.   
"I'm going out, this place is a mess and I can't stand the sight of you, you are making me feel sick" Dan shouted as he walked out the front door.

Isla picked herself up again off the floor for the second time that night. Her phone buzzed, unlocking it she saw a text from Law.  
'Hey hun, I was on my way home from work what's up' it read.  
'I'm frightened Law' she replied.  
'Why what's up, Isla you're worrying me now please tell me what's wrong..?' Law typed back.  
'Please come to mine, I need you' Isla put back.  
'I'm sorry Isla-ya I can't, I have work at 9 tomorrow, I've only just got in'   
'Okay' Isla placed the phone down on the table. Sighing deeply she got up, went to her bedroom, opening the window she climbed on the balcony. Making her way over she climbed the ladder leading to the roof. Once safely on the flat roof of her apartment building, she made her way over to her favourite spot. That's where she was now, twenty stories up, legs dangling over the edge, staring into the night sky.

Isla rested her chin on her fist. Taking a deep breath.  
"And another one bites the dust  
Oh why can I not conquer love?  
And I might have thought that we were one  
Wanted to fight this war without weapons"  
Swaying slightly to the sound of her voice, the piercing breeze tried to envelope her in its cold icy grip.

Law looked at his phone, Okay, just Okay, what the hell was wrong. He listened to the voicemail she left earlier. She sounded so frightened, scared to talk. A pang of guilt hit his chest and uneasy feeling swept over him, pulling his coat back on he went outside. Getting into his car he made his way over to Isla's. Hopefully Dan wouldn't be there, he couldn't stand the scum bag, he wasn't worth the same air he breathed, and he treated Isla like shit. He had even hospitalised her, but she didn't tell anyone that. She was always protecting that piece shit.

Isla raised a hand to inspect the shards of glass that had penetrated her skin.

"And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one"  
Turning her hand slightly the shards glittered in the hazy light of the moon and streetlight.  
"You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace"   
As small smile pulled up the creases of her mouth. As started to remove the glass parts that were big enough to grasp with her fingers. The song sounded harrowing and painful but full of passion.  
"Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart"

Picking the pieces out of her hand, she threw them over the side of the building. Crimson liquid rose to the surface and travelled down her wrist towards her elbow, all the while the smile never leaving her lips. Moving back slightly she bought her knees up to her chest, resting her arm on one knee as she watched the liquid change direction and head towards the tips of her fingers, it became a race, which droplet would make it to the tip and drop off the quickest.

"I've got an elastic heart  
Yeah, I've got an elastic heart"  
Isla darted her tongue out it grazed her cracked lips, they were become drier as time went on. She looked at her other hand, a small sigh left her as she proceeded to take out the remaining shards.

Law parked the car out the front of her apartment building, walking up the steps, he rang the bell to her apartment. No answer. Again and again, no answer. Law felt sick to his stomach, why was she not answering. He rang the bell below, someone picked up.   
"Hello" came the tired voice over the intercom.  
"Hi, I'm am very sorry to disturb you, I am trying to contact my friend, the lady who lives above you, I am concerned for her well fare at the moment, can you let me in please" Law spoke as he lent towards the intercom.  
"Okay sure yeah, I thought there was something going on earlier but I didn't want to pry, come on in" came a female voice this time.   
"Thank you" Law said as the main door clicked signalling that it was unlocked. After entering the building he raced up the stairs, stopping in front of Isla's door. He knocked thrice no answer. Opening the door he made his way into the apartment, everything looked fine until he reached the living room. Everything was a right mess, searching every room in the house she was no where to be seen. Law started to worry, until he felt a breeze come from one of the rooms. Inspecting the room he's gaze caught sight of the open window, making his way onto the balcony, looking confused until he saw the ladder attached to the wall. Wrapping his hands around the bars, placing his feet on the bottom he started to ascend.

Finally pulling the last piece out, Isla rested both of her arms on her knees.

"And I will stay up through the night  
And let's be clear, won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I'll walk through fire to save my life  
And I want it, I want my life so bad  
I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one"  
Isla closed her eyes as she continued to quietly sing to herself. She was giving herself motivation to leave Dan, why should he treat her like a pile of rubbish and get away with it? Why should she stand for the the way he treated her? She was better than this, five out of six years he had treated her like rubbish, five out of six years she never left him, she had convinced herself that he had done it because he loved her because that's what he had told her. Well no more. No more will she be treated as a second class citizen, no more will she be beaten and have to lie to herself and friends, no more.  
Law pulled himself up over the ledge, standing up straight and brushing himself off, he scanned the roof until his eyes met the back of a dark figure. He could hear singing, although it was almost inaudible and he could barely hear what she was saying. He started to approach the figure slowly, calculating his footsteps to be light and undetectable, he didn't want to frighten her for her fall off the edge and go hurtling towards the asphalt twenty stories below. As he drew closer he could hear the words clearly.  
"You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace"   
Isla smiled brightly as a wave of realisation come over her. Law froze in place as he listened to the sentence. What did she mean? What had this bastard done to her this time.  
"Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart"  
Dan never saw her fall apart, she always stood strong, although she never felt strong she acted it, now it was time to snap like a rubber band, to lose the feeling of being undermined, neglected, she wouldn't play the victim anymore.  
"Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart"

Isla finished the song and took a deep breath. Today would be the day she took her stand, the day she won the internal raging war inside her mind. 

Law stopped but behind the woman, kneeling down, he cleared this throat softly.  
Isla turned her head to look over her shoulder, she was greeted with the sight of her good friend. He looked rough though, dark bags sat under his eyes giving him the illusion of wearing eyeliner, the gold of his irises and two earrings danced in the hue of the street lights, his dark onyx hair was dishevelled although his scruff on his chin was immaculate. 

He took his coat off and wrapped it round her shoulders. He gently placed himself on the floor, leaning forward he wrapped his arms around Isla's midsection, pulling her back between his legs. She sighed as she lent her head back onto his chest, he rested his chin on her shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence, Law didn't need to say a word, when she was ready she would talk.

"I thought you have work in the morning" Isla spoke softly closing her eyes.  
"I do but I'm going to call in sick, I think you need me more than the hospital does" Law chuckled as he nuzzled his head into her neck.  
"That makes me sound so selfish" She laughed lightly.   
"Meh...I've covered enough this month, I need a break, that's why I was home late tonight" Isla felt Law shrug.  
"Haha and you're going to look after me, hardly seems like a break." She giggled lightly.  
"I would rather look after you than deal with children" Law chuckled. 

The sub zero breeze picked up again and they shivered in unison.   
"I think it's best we get down from here don't you?" Law said trying to remain warm.  
"Yes I suppose so" Isla mumbled shifting slightly.   
Law let go of her and stood up, he offered his hand to her and pulled her up. She looked up at him and smiled. Her face looked like a train wreck, it's the worst Law has ever seen it. He wouldn't react though, he was here to comfort her, not make her feel worse. Looking down at the bruised woman he smiled too. Although she looked like she'd been dragged through hell and back again she was still beautiful to him.

"Let's grab your stuff, you're staying at mine, I don't want protesting, we'll get you cleaned up and on the mend, I'll call both works and let them know that we won't be in for a while because of family situations or something stupid like that" he said as he brought his hands up to gently cup her cheeks, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Isla locked eyes with him and bought her hand up for a mocking salute.  
"Sir, yes sir" she said in a regimented tone pulling a funny face. Law laughed lightly as he let go and they headed over towards the ladder, they made their way down and safely into the apartment. 

Law handed her a duffle bag, and made his way into the kitchen to look for her first aid kit, to his displeasure he found nothing.  
Isla headed into the bathroom first and placed all her necessary items in the bag.  
"Hair brush, check,  
Hair bands, check,  
Toothbrush, check,  
Toothpaste, check,  
Shampoo, check,  
Conditioner, check,  
Shower gel, check," Isla said whilst popping the items into the bag. She moved out of the bathroom and into her shared bedroom. Law laughed as he could hear the woman talking out loud to herself.   
Opening the top two drawers she started placing more items in the bag.   
"Underwear, check  
Bras, check  
Socks, check  
Pyjamas, check  
Jeans, check  
T-shirts, check  
Shorts, check  
Jumpers and hoodies, check" she said while putting on a jumper and a hoodie. Nodding to herself she smiled as she looked in the mirror. 'I may look like this now, but I will be the one on top' she spoke to herself. She zipped up the bag and placed it over her shoulder. She went into the living room to pick up her final bits.  
"Phone, check  
Charger, check,  
Purse, check,  
Keys, check"   
Turning to leave the room she saw a frame with photo of her and Dan in it. She picked it up, spat on it and launched it at the wall. 'Fuck you' she hissed as it shattered against the wall. 

Law came rushing into her living room when he heard the sound of glass shattering.   
"What happened?" As he raised an eyebrow to Isla.  
"Oh I just dispersed of an ugly photo frame" she smiled brightly.  
"Oookaayy" Law said, face still confused.  
"I'm ready" Isla shouted raising her arms and jumped up and down.  
"Okay woman come on" Law laughed. They made their way out of the front door, closing it as they went. Pressing the button for the lift, they stepped in once it arrived, pressing the button again for the ground floor, the doors closed and they started their journey down. Meanwhile just as the doors closed Dan had made it onto the landing, he didn't see who was in the lift though. He had come back after calming himself down, making his way into the apartment, he searched for Isla. He couldn't find her anywhere, upon his search he passed the window, looking out he saw Isla carrying a duffle bag with Law by her side. They got to the car, Law unlocked the doors, Isla threw her bag in the back and got into the passenger seat. Law got into the drivers seat, they put their seat belts on and like a flashing of lightening they were gone.


	2. Cleaning up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law uses his doctors skills to patch Isla up.

Stepping in through the door Law lead Isla into his living room. Isla put her duffle bag next to the sofa, Law then took her into the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Taking his medical kit out of the cabinet above the sink he set to work getting his stuff ready.  
"You can take a seat on that stool over there" Law murmured while his head was stuck in his bag, pointing to where the stool was put. Isla took a seat on the stool, tapping her hands on her legs whilst waiting for the doctor to ready himself. 

A few minutes passed and Law was ready he washed his hands with hot water and soap, after rising them he dried them off on a hand towel and pulled on his clear latex gloves. Staring at Isla he raised an eyebrow and hummed to himself.  
"Where to start" he mumbled.  
"Okay, right I want to take a look at that lump on the back of your head first, can you turn to face the other way for me" Law said holding up his hand and making a turning gesture.  
"Of course" Isla nodded and turned to face the wall.   
Law bough his stuff over and placed it on the counter next to him. He bought his hands up to inspect the lump on her head, shifting her matted hair out of the way he grimaced as he realised the lump was actually a nasty gash, the 'lump' was actually just congealed blood and matted hair.   
"Okay it looks like I am going to have to cut some of your hair" he whispered.  
"Okay do what you have to" Isla responded.  
Grabbing his scissors he parted the hair he could save until he came to the 'lump', he cut around it and as he pulled it away from her head he grimaced again. Popping it onto the sterile counter, he turned back to look at her head. Picking up the gauze and saline he proceeded to bathe the gash gently to clear it of any debris. However when this was done he inspected it further, it would need stitching and he had no way to numb the area. Finding his needle, he place the end of the suture through and tied a knot.   
"I'm going to have to stitch this back together and I don't have anything to numb the pain. Just please let me know when you are ready" Law sighed heavily. Isla took a moment to gather herself together.  
"Okay I'm ready" she whispered and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath ready to brace herself. There was a crucifying pain to begin with but it started to dull towards the end of the stitching. Law was being as gentle as he could be but at the same time he needed to make sure that everything was accurate enough that the wound wouldn't re-open. Once he had finished he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He had done a good job, he was pleased with his work, and Isla didn't make too much noise, that was a good sign.

"Okay I've finished the stitching, would you like me to trim away all of the frayed ends of hair?" He said making Isla jump a little.  
"Yes please" she murmured against the hand she was biting. Bringing the scissors up to her hair again he cut away all the flame damaged ends, thankfully he wasn't taking a large chunk of her hair off otherwise she would probably kill him. Brushing the ends off of her back, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her round. She looked at him with a confused face.   
"I need to take a look at the rest of you" he chuckled lightly at her confusion.  
"Ohh okay" she said blushing and averting her gaze. He knelt down on his knees so he was now face to face with her.   
"I need you to look up for me okay" he spoke softly. Isla did as he said, she kept her face straight but raised her eyes to look at the ceiling. He then grabbed his little flashlight off the counter.  
"Okay I need you to look forward for me"   
Isla looked directly at Law as she shone the little flashlight in each eye, her pupils were dilating and retracting as normal, so no signs of concussion.  
"I'm going to clean up the cut on the bridge of your nose okay" Law smiled as he looked into her eyes. She didn't say anything she just nodded. He cleaned the cut it wasn't anything major it would heal on its own, he then cleaned up her lips and moved towards her hands. He used his plastic tweezers to remove the other shards of glass, once this was done he gave them the same treatment as he had to clean the gash.   
"There you are, all done" he said whilst chucking all the dirty gauze, empty saline and the 'lump'.   
"You'll be as good as new in no time" he laughed. He looked towards the clock and furrowed his eyebrows, 2:45 am. Turning back to looked at Isla.   
"I know it's really late but I want you to relax and have a hot bath, it will help soothe the aches and pains ok..? I'll bring in everything you will need, I'm going to make them phone calls ok" he said as he stood up and made his way over to the bath. Placing the plug in the hole, he turned on the hot water, added bubble bath and left the bathroom. 

Isla stood up and was hit with an enormous wave of vertigo, grabbing the counter for support, she closed her eyes as she swayed slightly. Her legs gave out from underneath her, dropping to her knees she placed her hands on the floor and crawled over towards the bath. She sat down resting her back on the side of the bathtub, taking in deep breaths. 

Law was rummaging through her duffle bag getting her shower gel, underwear and pyjama's when he heard a thud come from the bathroom. He had already phoned both of their places of work telling them that they won't be in due to family issues. Making his way back arms full with towels and her stuff, he found her on the floor breathing erratically, sitting onto the floor next to her, he raised her chin to look at him.   
"What happened" he asked voice filled with worry.  
"I tried to stand up but my legs gave out" she said between breaths.  
"Okay, right I'm going to help you into that bath" Law said placing another soft kiss to her forehead.   
"Okay" she responded.  
He placed the stuff on the floor, stood up, hooked his arms under hers and pulled her up, sitting her on the edge of the bath.   
"I'm going to take your clothes off so I can get you in the bath, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, just keep your eyes on my face okay" he smiled down at her.  
Isla nodded softly. Gripping the hem of her shirt he started to bring it up to her chest.  
"Lift up your arms" Law whispered softly into her ear. Bringing the top off of her body, he chucked it away to start a pile of dirty clothes. Reaching round her back he unclasped her bra, sliding it off her arms. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced down at her chest and torso. A blush graced his cheeks as he looked up to her face.  
"Sorry" he mumbled softly, scratching the back of his neck. Law gently placed his tattooed hands on the button of her jeans, popping open the button open he slid the material from her legs. Once Isla was naked he assisted her into the bath, rolling up his sleeves to expose his tattooed arms he picked up a flannel and submerged it underwater. Bringing the now wet flannel to the surface he opened her sensual smelling body wash. Isla sat hunched over in the bath, she relaxed slightly when Law bought the flannel to her back and gently massaged the shower gel into her skin. 

"You have such beautifully soft skin" Law mumbled.  
"Thank you" Isla blushed, thankfully she wasn't facing him because her face was the colour of a tomato.  
"And a stunning figure, face of an angel too" he spoke lowly, more to himself than Isla. He bit the inside of his cheek as he realised what he said. Once he had finished washing her back he handed her the flannel. She washed her arms,legs and front. She avoided the sore area between her legs, but as her gaze lowered to the bath water it was tinted a very light pink. Discreetly she felt around that area, as noticed that the bottom of the opening was torn slightly. That's why it was painful. She wouldn't tell Law. No she couldn't. Once finished in the bath Law wrapped a bath towel around her shoulders and assisted her out of the bath. After helping Isla dry off and get into fresh clothes   
Law took her to his bedroom.   
"You can sleep in my bed while you're here"  
He said as he turned to leave the room.  
"Law, please don't leave me" Isla begged coyly. He turned back into the room, softly taking her hand in his he lead her over to the bed. Isla pulled back the covers and climbed in as Law took off his shirt, he was muscular and covered in tattoo's. Isla bit her lip as she watched his muscles ripple under his skin in the fading moonlight, as he took his trousers off and put on his pyjama pants, after dressing himself. He pulled back the cover his side and climbed into bed. Law pulled Isla to him, wrapping one arm around her waist, tucking the other one under her neck. She could feel the warmth radiating off him onto her back, placing her hand over his they interlocked fingers.  
"I'm sorry" Isla whimpered as Law felt her body shake.  
"Shhh it's okay" Law cooed softly as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "I don't know what you're sorry for though" he whispered against her ear.  
"Because you have done all of this for me, it's really late and you've had to phone in sick for work" Isla whimpered again.  
"Do you know why I done this, because you are my friend, and you know I would do anything for you, now try and get some sleep, you must be exhausted" he said placing a gentle kiss to her temple, he untwined their fingers, using his free hand he drew absentminded patterns on her arm, before long Isla had drifted off into a much needed sleep. Placing one more kiss to her temple Law nuzzled his head back into the crook of her neck. "I love you" he whispered softly to the sleeping form, before drifting off to sleep himself.


	3. So many calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why won't they just leave Isla alone.

Sunlight poured into the room illuminating the sleeping form of Isla. She rolled over and cracked open one eye, her vision was blurred as she looked towards the window, it was bright outside but the condensation on the window told a different story. Isla sat up slowly, gently rubbing her eyes, the smell of food cooking assaulted her nostrils. Sliding back the covers she manoeuvred her body bringing her legs over the bed, her feet splayed out as her toes gripped the soft carpet. Rising off the bed sore and stiff she stretched her arms above her head and then lent back. Her back clicked in the places she needed most, her elbows and fingers popped. Isla felt relieved as that built up pressure dissipated, the gas leaving the gap of her joints. Once happy with all the bone cracking Isla padded her away from Law's bedroom too the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. She looked a bit better than last night, turning on the tap to the sink the warm water started to flow and she placed her hands underneath the running water, cupping her hands so I didn't run through her fingers. She splashed herself with the warm water to wake up, reaching out she searched blindly for a hand towel. 'Shit why didn't I think of this beforehand' her mind screamed to her.  
Finally finding a hand towel she bought it up and gently patted her face dry, placing the towel back on the hook, she turned leaving the bathroom to go in search for Law.   
Upon entering the kitchen she saw a sight that made laughter rumble up her being and spew out of her mouth. Law was side on to her, he was wearing a chefs hat and an apron, he was pointing an accusing finger at bowl of scrabbled egg, with one eyebrow raised and was muttering angry curses at it.  
He heard Isla laughing and turned on his heels to look at her. He scratched the back of his neck as a blush spread across his cheeks.   
"Leave him alone he's already scrambled" Isla laughed.  
"Well if he wasn't being so difficult things would go a lot smoother" Law mumbled sheepishly.   
"Ok ok" she held her hands up in defence, looking towards the bowl of scrambled egg, she pointed a finger at it. "You stop being difficult and you stop threatening him" Isla said turning to point at Law.   
"Yes Chef" Law said nodding. Isla giggled at his silly antics.   
"There is a glass of water on the table and some painkillers if you need them" Law said turning his back to her to dish up the nearly cold egg. Isla walked over to the little dining table, sitting down carefully. She picked up the painkillers, putting them in her mouth and drank the water quickly.   
"Ugh they taste horrible" Isla grimaced while wiping away a drop of water that had escaped and was trying to get a home run on her chin.  
"Breakfast is served" Law sang gleefully, turning with the two plates and placing them in the table. He made coffee and grabbed the cutlery placing them in front of Isla.  
Whilst eating breakfast they chatted idly about things in the news and about work. However what Law wanted to know was not what had been in the news but what had gone down last night. The thoughts kept waking him up last night, he didn't get as much sleep as he would have liked.  
Getting up Law placed the dirty dishes in the sink, taking his seat again he picked up his coffee and took a big gulp. Mustering up the courage he looked at Isla dead in the eyes.  
"What happened last night" he asked as a frown pulled at the edges of his features.  
Isla released the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Knowing this subject would come up at some point, can't delay it forever.  
"Well me and Dan had gone out for dinner with some of our friends, we were given gifts all day for our anniversary" Isla began, Law was listening intently.  
"When we got home I opened one that I had been eying all day, it was such pretty wrapping paper. You know Ella and Mark don't you" Isla asked Law.  
"Yeah I've met them a few times, nice couple" he nodded.  
"Well anyway Inside was a beautifully carved wooden box, I opened the box and the first thing I saw was a pink and blue customised baby grown, on the front read 'Baby Newmarket', there was also a little note it said 'For when your love creates another life'.  
Dan thought I was pregnant, I'm not but he thought I was. He punched me in the eye and ripped up the baby grow. From there he tried to have his way with me, he bit me on my neck, then punched he in the other eye. I hit him in the groin, trying to escape, he grabbed my ankle and my face hit the door frame, he flipped me over trying to have his way with me again, he smashed my head off of the door frame, then I blacked out" Isla took a few deep breaths and continued.  
"I woke up, in just my t-shirt and I was quite sore. I finally got my jeans on and called you. After I left the voicemail Dan was standing in the doorway getting angry again, asking if I was going to tell what had happened, I tried lying but that made things worse. He pushed me over the coffee table, threw a glass at my head, burnt the side of my neck and hair, then left" Isla finished, tears were streaming down her cheeks and her bottom lip was trembling. "That's all I can remember" Isla whispered looking down at her hands feeling ashamed.   
Law sat there wide eyed, he expected her to tell him some of it and lie about the rest, she always did. This time she had told him everything, nothing held back. Law felt sick to his stomach, that bastard had raped her whilst she was out cold, what kind of sick person does that. He leant over the table closer to her. His eyes were ablaze with ferocity, guttural hatred, he was utterly infuriated, he wanted to go back to her apartment and kill him.   
"So he beat you and raped you" Law spoke lowly, his body trembled in his seat, filled with rage. He clenched his fists on the table, you could hear the creaking of the wood from under his weight. Isla nodded while pulling herself together, it was no use crying now, what's done is done. Although now enough was enough, now was the time for her to make her stand to leave that no good scum bag.   
Law excused himself from the table and made his way to his study to calm down. Sitting down at his desk he rested his elbows on the edge, placing his head in his hands. His breathing was erratic as he ran his fingers through his midnight hair. She needed to leave him and as soon as possible, if he found her he would probably do a lot worse to her. The thought of this fuelled Law's infuriation further, the man she cared about had laid his hands on her one to many times, he should pay for what he has done. Law sat quietly at his desk conjuring plans, finding away to exterminate the pest before it's too late.   
Isla made her way to the living room to get her clothes and get changed. Her phone buzzed while she was digging through her duffle bag, reaching into the pocket of her hoodie she pulled out her phone. Pressing the home button she had 3 missed calls from Ella, a text from Lisa her manager telling her to take as much time off as she needs, and 68 missed calls and 3 voicemails from Dan. Isla started at her phone and snarled, she replied to Lisa first thanking her and telling her she would try to get back to work as quick as she can. Pressing the call button she called Ella back.  
"Oh thank god Isla its you, I've been trying to get a hold of you, Dan called me and said that you two had an argument, that he left to cool down and when he got back some of your stuff was missing and so were you" Ella started sounding very relieved.  
Isla bit her lip, should she tell Ella what was going on...?  
"Yes we got into a big argument, some nasty things were said so I called a friend to come and pick me up, I'm currently staying here until the soil sets as it were" Isla lied Cooley, now was not the time to tell Ella what had happened. So Dan had been in contact with her friend, the conniving shit bag.  
"Oh thank god, I thought you would be on the streets, you never called me so I was really worried, please keep me updated though okay." Ella put on her motherly tone.  
"Yes mum, I'll keep you updated. At the moment I want nothing to do with Dan, I don't want to talk to him, to see him, just thinking about him makes me feel sick" Isla sneered.  
"What was the argument about anyway" Ella was trying to push for an answer.  
"The baby grow you and Mark made, Dan thought I was pregnant and didn't tell him, he wouldn't listen to me and things blew up from there really" Isla stated. Well she was telling the truth, but not every detail.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry this is all my fault, I caused the argument, I am so sorry" Ella sounded genuinely upset.  
"Don't worry about it, it's just him being hardheaded isn't it" Isla laughed.   
"Okay well at least I know you're safe, I have to go now but please please please keep me updated" Ella said hurriedly.  
"I will, okay speak to you later, bye" Isla said as she ended the phone call.  
Looking back at her phone she pressed the voicemail button.  
'You have three new voicemails, to listen to them please press one' the automated voice spoke. Pressing the one button Isla put the phone back to her ear.  
'Hey it's me, I'm really sorry for what I have done. I-I really didn't mean to do it and I feel terrible. Call me back when you get this. Bye'  
Dan sounded apologetic but it was all smoke a mirrors, if she was to go back he would do the same thing.  
Second message:  
'Why aren't you picking up, I bet you're telling him your story, that's right I saw you leave with Law, I bet he's comforting you isn't he?, I bet you and him are getting close, he will be using your vulnerability to get into your pants, don't say I didn't warn you'  
Third message:  
'You fucking bitch, I bet you're loving it aren't you, having another man inside your tight walls, screaming his name while he pounds into you, when I find you I'll fucking kill you'  
End.  
'To delete all messages press 2, to save messages press 3' beep 'you have saved your messages'  
Isla stared at her phone. Who the hell did he think he was, making assumptions and calling her friends. This man was a piece of work. Throwing her phone on the table she grabbed her clothes to go and get ready for the day.   
Law had come out of the study as Isla passed him to use the bathroom. He looked confused as he saw the sneer on her lips and growling as she walked by him. Grabbing her wrist he turned her to look at him.  
"What's the matter?" He asked softly his brows knitting together.  
"I had 3 missed calls from Ella, I called her back she told me that Dan had called her to tell her that I had left because we got into a massive argument, and I had 3 voicemails from 'him'." She huffed. "The first one was a shitty apology, the next was telling me he was me leave with you and that you would use my vulnerability to get into my pants, then the last one was making assumptions that you and me were having sex and that when he finds me he will kill me" Isla spat, her voice was dropping with venom.  
"Save the messages" Law said simply.  
"Already have" Isla said pulling a face and tapping her temple.  
"Good girl, I'll let you get changed now" Law said smiling, he turned to walk into the living room. "Oh by the way" he said looking over his shoulder. "I'll always have your back" he said smirking.  
"Thanks" raising her eyebrows in confusion she turned and walked into the bathroom.


End file.
